Pese a todo
by Misila
Summary: La muerte de Alexander les ha afectado a todos, pero Madeleine está devastada. Lo peor es, sin duda, no tener a nadie a quien poder culpar. Salvo ese salvaje que apuñaló a Adrian.


Rocavarancolia y sus habitantes pertenecen a José Antonio Cotrina.

* * *

_**Pese a todo**_

o—o

A pesar de que llevas ya varias horas lejos de donde se supone que deberías estar, no estás segura del porqué de esa excursión furtiva.

Sabes que es peligroso. Que desde que llegaste a Rocavarancolia tu vida dista mucho de ser un juego. Que cualquier error, cualquier fallo, se paga con la muerte en este mundo horrible al que ese maldito espantajo os convenció para ir.

Te estremeces, de frío y de algo más. Sientes, de nuevo, las lágrimas que pugnan por salir de tus ojos, y al cerrarlos con fuerza para evitarlo notas las mejillas tirantes de los eternos llantos anteriores. Te odias, porque eres incapaz de mostrarte fuerte y lo único que puedes hacer es rondar alrededor de los demás como un fantasma, y porque esa máscara se viene abajo cuando tus amigos no están cerca.

Respiras hondo, pero la pesadilla que te ha desvelado, la misma que lleva días repitiéndose en tu mente, incluso sin estar dormida, no es tan fácil de expulsar como el aire. Aprietas la espada verde contra tu pecho, en un absurdo intento de sentir la calidez de los abrazos de su dueño.

Entonces te detienes y miras alrededor. No sabes dónde estás exactamente, pero alcanzas a ver el resplandor del barrio en llamas sobre las maltrechas casas que te rodean. Recuerdas sin proponértelo aquella tarde que nunca será lo suficientemente lejana y echas un poco más de menos a Alexander.

Lo peor es no tener a nadie con quien canalizar tu dolor en forma de furia. Porque no puedes odiar el hechizo que mató a Alex ni conoces a sus creadores, esos espantosos reyes arácnidos que probablemente lleven siglos muertos. Adrian no tuvo la culpa de ser apuñalado por ese salvaje. Y ese salvaje…

_Ese maldito salvaje no da la cara_, piensas con rabia. Aferras la empuñadura de la espada con tanta fuerza que te haces daño en la mano y te encuentras en una contradicción cuando piensas en Alex y al mismo tiempo recuerdas que un artefacto similar fue el responsable de todo.

O, más bien, la persona que lo empuñaba.

No sabes mucho sobre ese chico; por no saber, ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Y aun así lo odias. Odias su piel morena y sus ojos, tan negros como su alma. Odias que se quedara mirando cómo moría tu hermano, sin hacer nada, como un mero espectador de lo que él mismo había provocado. Odias la sombra que ves de vez en cuando saltando por los tejados de Rocavarancolia, la figura contra la que Adrian simula pelear cada día, la persona de la que prometes vengarte con la espada verde de Alex.

Quizá, piensas entonces, ése sea el motivo por el que has salido del torreón Margalar de madrugada. No sabes mucho de esgrima, pese a que has aprendido un poco con Ricardo y Marco. Pero para atravesar a alguien con una espada no se necesitan muchos conocimientos. En el fondo, sabes que ni siquiera matar a todos los seres vivos de Rocavarancolia te haría sentir mejor –porque absolutamente _nada_ hará que vuelvas a ver a Alex–, pero la idea de hacer que sufran es suficiente para calmar un poco tu maltrecho corazón. Odiar es menos doloroso que tratar de asumir la pérdida.

Observas de nuevo la espada. Sin saber el motivo, la desenvainas y contemplas tu reflejo en la hoja.

No te reconoces. Tu largo cabello rojo sigue del mismo rojo que cuando vivías con Alex en ese aburrido pueblo de Australia, tus ojos verdes del mismo verde de los de tu hermano. Pero no es la Madeleine presumida y algo hipocondríaca quien te dedica esa mirada triste, ausente, desde la espada. Al igual que Alexander, esa Maddie ha muerto.

Un sonido te saca de tus cavilaciones. Desde hace unas semanas, los ruidos que te rodean se han convertido en una música de fondo que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, pero ahora estás lejos del torreón Margalar, de la seguridad de estar con tus amigos, y no te puedes permitir distraerte. Alex te hizo jurar que no dejarías que Rocavarancolia acabase contigo también, y piensas cumplir esa última promesa.

Reconoces el sonido como una teja que se rompe. Instintivamente miras hacia arriba, y descubres una figura delgada corriendo por los tejados. Una oleada de odio te invade mientras echas a correr tras el chico que apuñaló a Adrian, aferrando la espada desenvainada como si tu vida dependiese de ello.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamas, impotente, al darte cuenta de que no puedes seguirlo. Mientras que él puede campar por los tejados a sus anchas, tú te ves obligada a seguir las calles. Te exaspera—. ¡Deja de huir, cobarde!—gritas con rabia—. ¡Viste morir a mi hermano, ahora da la cara!

No sabes si es porque se te quiebra la voz o porque alzas el tono al final o por qué, pero el chico se detiene. Tú también dejas de correr y lo observas, ves su figura delgada recortada contra el resplandor del barrio en llamas. Aprietas los dientes y agarras la espada con más fuerza.

Tras unos segundos que se hacen interminables, el joven que apuñaló a Adrian se gira hacia ti. Se acerca al borde del tejado y salta a un balcón, y de ahí cae al suelo en cuclillas, como un gato. Alzas un poco la espada cuando se acerca a ti.

Se detiene a dos metros de ti. Se lleva la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, cuya vaina cuelga de su cinturón. No es un gesto amenazante; es una sencilla advertencia. Simplemente te está informando de que no eres la única que está armada.

—Ya he dado la cara—susurra. Tiene los ojos clavados en ti con tanta saña que te obliga a apartar la mirada durante unos segundos. No alzas la vista hasta que estás segura de que el leve sonrojo de tus mejillas se ha disipado y la llama del odio ha vuelto a encenderse en tus ojos verdes.

Lo miras fijamente. Y, por primera vez, lo _ves_. Ves su rostro astuto y frío, como el de un ave rapaz. Los labios finos, fruncidos en una mueca de rabia permanente. El cabello despeinado y mal cortado que se le pega a las sienes por el sudor. Los ojos, negros como una noche sin luna, fijos en ti con expectación.

Algo dentro de ti se remueve.

Te asquea esa sensación. Sientes náuseas al darte cuenta de que consideras atractivo al culpable de que Alex esté muerto. _Es un salvaje_, piensas. _Un monstruo_.

Nada de eso logra que ese _algo_ que ha invadido tu interior deje de agitarse.

—Eres un asesino—lo dices en voz alta y clara, con la lentitud que uno utiliza al pronunciar una palabra nueva. Una parte de ti se complace cuando el rostro del joven se ensombrece. Crees ver culpabilidad en sus ojos, y la primera sonrisa que han dibujado tus labios desde que Alex muriera en los brazos de Rachel –una sonrisa que no tiene nada de alegre– hace que olvides por un momento el odio que sientes hacia ti misma—. Mi hermano está muerto por tu culpa.

En los ojos del muchacho aparece una llama de intensa ira. Por un momento no sabes quién odia más a quién.

Da un paso hacia ti. Por primera vez, parece amenazante. Levantas un poco más la espada, pero te tiembla la mano. Tiemblas entera. Te preguntas qué haría Alex en tu situación y recuperas el pulso, aunque lo pierdes de nuevo cuando el joven que apuñaló a Adrian avanza otro paso.

—No lo maté—gruñe—. No maté al niño—por un momento crees detectar una extraña vulnerabilidad en su voz, como si no tratase de convencerte a ti, sino a sí mismo. No quieres prestarle atención. Es un monstruo y lo seguirá siendo.

—El Adrian que llegó aquí está muerto—le aseguras—. Y Alex… Alexander murió por intentar arreglar lo que _tú_ hiciste—el chico no se mueve—. Podría matarte.

—_Yo_ podría matarte_ a ti_—puntualiza él, agarrando la empuñadura de la espada con firmeza.

No te da miedo su amenaza. Sabes de sobra que sólo está diciendo la verdad. Claro que podría matarte. Matarte sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento después. Por primera vez, eres tú quien da un paso hacia él. La temblorosa punta de la espada toca el esternón del muchacho.

Él mira la espada, luego te mira a ti. Con la mano libre aferra la hoja de la espada y aprieta, sin apartar sus ojos negros de ti. Tú, en cambio, no puedes evitar fijarte en la sangre que brota de su piel y resbala por la hoja.

Tu mano tiembla más y no comprendes por qué. En un movimiento rápido, fluido, el joven tira de la hoja y te arrebata la espada. La tira a un lado y ahogas un gemido, como si fueses tú la que ha caído en la calle de cualquier manera.

—¿Qué haces?—incluso tu voz está impregnada de dolor. _La espada de Alex_.

El muchacho suelta la empuñadura de su propia espada en un movimiento un tanto sobresaltado, como si de repente le hubiera quemado. Sin embargo, sigue sin apartar la mirada de ti. Ni siquiera parece sentir los cortes de la mano con la que te ha quitado tu única arma.

Y de repente, en lo que tarda una vida en apagarse, se acerca a ti y posa sus labios finos y llenos de rabia sobre los tuyos.

Dura apenas unos segundos, segundos en los que no sabes qué hacer. No sabes ni siquiera qué sientes exactamente mientras clavas la mirada en esos ojos negros que también parecen sorprendidos por lo que acaba de hacer su dueño. Dolor, vergüenza, rabia… pero sobre todo odio. Hacia Denéstor, por haber entrado aquella noche en tu casa; hacia Rocavarancolia, porque te ha arrebatado a tu hermano; hacia Alex, por haberte abandonado en esa ciudad de monstruos; hacia el chico que te está besando, por infinitas razones.

Pero, sobre todo, comprendes cuando el joven se aleja de ti, primero caminando y luego corriendo hasta desaparecer tras una esquina, te odias a ti misma. Porque a pesar de todo, querías que lo hiciera.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: A diferencia del relato que presenté al anterior reto de este pequeño fandom, éste me ha costado bien poco. Quizá porque Maddie me cae muy bien. El caso es que me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo. Aunque no tanto documentándome.

¿Reviews? ;)


End file.
